


But nobody came.

by 7Han



Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Han/pseuds/7Han
Summary: 蝙蝠俠總是充滿技巧、有效率，並耐心潛伏的那個。





	But nobody came.

**Author's Note:**

> 不義聯盟2/超人線背景設定  
> 通篇肉。  
> 其餘設定END後收

　　孤獨堡壘很安靜，只有一個男人的跫音，踩得很輕，幾乎是悄然無聲，但氪星人清楚地數的出來，布魯斯從大廳踏進他臥房裡需要幾步。一邊膝蓋跪上床尾，他的被子被掀起一點，布魯斯鑽了進來，床墊因多一個人的體重而下陷些許，超人卻已經無心傾聽床墊彈簧工作的聲音。

　　和他的體溫相比，布魯斯完全冰冷的手觸碰上他的皮膚時的移動行徑更加明顯，要在這種情況下保持不動一直都是件辛苦的活，幸好那雙手沒有絲毫遲疑的就脫掉了他的褲子。清晨代表男人精神的生理現象就湊這麼在他的鼻尖，布魯斯拿鼻子蹭了一下，當柔軟濕潤的舌舔過他頂端的時候，卡爾就差那麼一點要睜開眼睛了。

　　布魯斯的耐心在這個時候變成了折磨人的手段，他耐心地舔濕他、舔硬他，連陰囊都沒有放過的輕輕啃咬了那邊的皮膚，如果他現在掀開棉被肯定能看見一幕香豔火辣的美好景象，光是想像就讓他生疼，當布魯斯總算用他溫熱的口腔包覆他的時候，卡爾感謝拉奧啊讓他是個外星人，否則他就要繳械投降了。

　　他已經很熟練這樣的事情了。超人還是忍不住想回味一下布魯斯青澀的口技，還有那時布魯斯為了學會怎麼取悅他，目不轉睛地看著色情片，最後被發現的超人抓著頭髮操到喉嚨要壞掉的情景。他喜歡布魯斯那時發出的唔咽聲，和因生理刺激而泛淚的眼眶，當然現在充滿技巧和效率的吸吮也很棒。

　　但他還來不及享受更多，布魯斯離開了他，棉被因他起身的動作而滑落到地板上，「早安，卡爾。」

　　人間之神的裝睡被識破，卡爾只是張開眼睛饜足地看著布魯斯微笑，他微微起身偷到一個吻，下一秒卻拉著對方的手扯回床上還交換了位子。

　　「今天很安靜，布魯斯，我想我們可以賴個床。」他這麼說，不容辯駁地咬住布魯斯的嘴唇，另一隻手探到布魯斯的身後，隔著褲子的布料摸向後穴的位子，他按壓了一下，把那個小小的物件往更裡面推了一點，享受布魯斯顫抖貼近的身體。

　　貼心。超人這麼評論道，心滿意足的撕開那個阻隔他碰觸布魯斯肌膚的織物，掰開他的臀辦，反覆把那個要滑出來的肛塞在推回去，然後提醒自己一定要記得把布魯斯準備好自己的影片當睡前消遣來看。當布魯斯的勃起頂上他的時候，卡爾緩慢地拿出那個小東西，離開穴口時還發出了像是開了瓶氣泡水般的聲音，他隨手丟掉肛塞，汁水從被好好開拓的穴口流出，超人伸進手指，愉快的玩著那鬆軟可口的地方。

　　被打開大腿，肆意玩弄的人只是凝視著掌握他的神祉，在下腹逐漸累積的慾望裡喘息，被戳弄那塊敏感處的時候繃緊了腿，卻在轉眼間從天上掉下來，就跟他對卡爾做的事一樣，但卡爾對他做的事更過分，而且只會更加過分。

　　布魯斯沒有反抗，從很久以前他就沒有反抗了，跟這個世界一樣，再無反抗之聲，安靜，平和。

　　超人的陰莖抵在他的穴口施於壓力的時候，布魯斯伸長了手臂，那是渴求一個擁抱，還是溺水者試圖抓住沉進深海裡所見的最後一縷陽光的掙扎，超人沒有注意到，他沉浸在被接納的快感裡，那雙手放了下來，抓緊床單在又深又重的操弄中，讓自己能滿足人間之神的慾望。

　　那從來不是溫和的性愛，雖然相對幹他的是一個神來看，他沒被操出血來可就足夠證明什麼了，而這副身體早就習慣了這樣的性愛強度，布魯斯張嘴不是痛苦的叫喊和求饒，而是淫蕩的呻吟和祈求。

 

　　「嗯、哈啊……卡爾……啊……」

　　「……卡爾，拜、拜託，啊啊……慢、慢一點……」

　　「不行！嗯啊、求你了，卡爾！我要、就快要……給我！」

　　  
　　 **「你真安靜，布魯斯。」**

 

　　布魯斯尖叫著高潮，如今被調教的身體已經是只靠後穴就可以把他逼到射精，克拉克把噴到布魯斯下腹部的那點稀白送進布魯斯嘴裡，他溫熱的舌立刻湊過來舔舐乾淨，但這般討好再也佔不到便宜，他被猛地翻身，帶斑駁傷疤的臀部展露在超人眼前，他揉捏了下那兩團臀肉，過重的力道讓那兒留下各種被把玩的指印，當巴掌烙下，那兒就有最鮮明的超人的烙印，也就到了要是有人見到他的屁股，就知道曾經的蝙蝠俠是成為怎樣令人笑話的階下囚，和人間之神的玩具的程度，可布魯斯現在也只會享受這樣的疼痛，他可悲的又勃起了就是最好的證明。

　　這是一具專門給超人玩弄的身體，卡爾親自做給自己的。

　　他壓著布魯斯的頭抬高他的臀部，然後撞進去，每一下的插入都像要把陰囊也擠進去，「你太安靜了，布魯斯，高譚也很安靜，說點什麼？」 _你在計畫什麼？_ 要是現在有人聽見他說的話，他們會說人間之神正在難過，可他祈求之物已經不可能再發生，而他祈求之人也聽不出來。

　　布魯斯遵從命令的開口，「卡爾。」 _克拉克。_

　　超人的眼睛暗了下來，是深不見底吞噬掉布魯斯的那片深海，他也在那裡，任憑冰冷刺骨的海水包圍他，寂然無聲。卡爾再也不管什麼聲音，他把布魯斯操得支離破碎，那具軀殼發出哭喊，依舊執著地喊他卡爾。

　　就如他一般執著。

 

　　 **「布魯斯，你為什麼這麼安靜？」**

 

　　 _你在哪裡，布魯斯？_

　　 _他張嘴發現他聽不見自己的聲音。_

　　 _他的吶喊傳不出去。_

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> （自首：尚未補完不義聯盟的劇情）
> 
> 1.布萊克尼亞技術可以讓不義超感覺到不義老爺的思維(但那裡什麼人也沒有)。  
> 2.不義超之後陷入半崩潰。  
> 3.Summary是這整篇文的後續，一句話帶過。  
> 4.世界並沒有和平，只是很安靜。


End file.
